Stand Inside Your Love
by luna-night
Summary: This is a waffy one shot song fic (maybe more) about how inu and kago sing thier love for each other..cuteness all around


I don't own anyone or anything. Thus to my dismay I do not own Smashing Pumpkins or the InuYasha gang. Love me anyway? Either way this is one of those corny song fics that everyone knows they read and enjoy. Mine is a little different the lyrics are from Stand Inside Your Love by The Smashing Pumpkins and the lyrics will be interwoven into the story some how. "speech" 'thoughts'  
  
Kagome made the infamous trip to the well after an intense argument with Inu Yasha that ended in the usual fashion of an 'oswari'. Crystalline tears streamed down her face while the words 'Why doesn't he love me?' raced through her now nineteen-year-old mind.  
  
Background Information: At this point in time Naraku was no longer and Kikyo was resting peacefully in her grave. Miroku and Sango were expecting their first child in several months, but Inu Yasha and Kagome have not disclosed their feelings. The argument that day had started over something mindless and easily forgotten but the mighty hanyou refused to admit his wrong. Thus, creating a teary-eyed woman and glaring eyed friends. (Now we resume to after Kagome goes into the house)  
  
Normal:  
  
The young women hoped and prayed that her mother would be nowhere in sight when she entered the home. She didn't feel like plastering the false smile and happy gleam on her face. Fortunately when she opened the door she heard her brother blasting his favorite CD that was entitled "Machina/Machines of God by The Smashing Pumpkins" Kagome could never truly enjoy American rock music but they did have one tune she enjoyed.  
  
Every time she heard it, her thoughts wondered to the one she loves the most. Inu Yasha. Kagome meandered to the stairs and slowly began the journey to her room. Her mother was at the store and her grandfather was nowhere to be found. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she entered her room. All that could be heard was the blaring of Souta's stereo.  
  
A blur of red could be seen sitting the god tree watching Kagome's depressed form lay lifeless on her bed. 'What have I done? The one person I truly love loves me but why can't I tell her. I am as worthless as Sesshoumaru believes.' Inu Yasha's ears pick up an odd form of music and he quizzically tilts his head 'What the fuck is that?' Inu Yasha moves to Kagome's window quietly and sits listening to the song play on. "You love me, meant to be" Inu Yasha titled his head 'This describes me and Kagome'. Inside Inu Yasha could hear Kagome's faint voice singing along. "Immutable, Impossible, It's destiny, pure lunacy. I must be nuts Inu Yasha would never love me."  
  
Inu Yasha muttered "Incalculable, Insufferable God this hurt I love her so much its hurts its almost insufferable." Inu Yasha felt his heart about break. He faced Naraku and defeated him but confessing his love to Kagome was impossible.  
  
"But for the last time you're everything that I want and ask for, you're all that I dream" A small genuine smile graced Kagome's face as she thought of her fantasies of Inu Yasha taking her and declaring his eternal love for her and only her. She dreamed of him making her a woman and fulfilling her every desire. "Who wouldn't be the one you love? Who wouldn't stand inside your love?" Kagome came out of her little world long enough to sense her demonic fantasy sitting outside of her window. She heard him muttering the lyrics "Protected and the lover of a pure soul and beautiful you. feh pure and beautiful soul? Like that's me."  
  
Kagome got off her bed and crept over to her window "Don't understand, don't feel me now, I will breathe for the both of us." Inu Yasha chimed in at this point "Travel the world, Traverse the skies, your home is here within my heart and for the first time I feel as though I am reborn in my mind recast as child in mystic sun." "Gods Kagome I love you, you make me feel wanted and happy, and I would go anywhere you want. I would even live in your stupid time if it would make you happy. I just want to see you smile." Inu Yasha sat down, looked to the sky, and began to cry. 'Why would she ever want me I bring her misery and pain.' Inu Yasha buried his head in his knees and muttered the next two lines "Who wouldn't be the one you love? Who wouldn't stand inside your love?"  
  
Kagome stuck her head out of the window and sweetly sung "And for the first time, I'm telling you how much I need and bleed for, your every moment, waking sun in my time." "Inu Yasha I love you." Inu Yasha whipped his head around to see a smiling girl staring at him with eyes full of love. "Kagome?" "Yes Inu Yasha?" Kagome rested her elbows on the windowsill and her head in on her hands and stared at the perplexed boy looked over at her stunned. "How long have you been sitting there Kagome." "Long enough to see you cry over me. Do you love me or am I just your former shard detector?" Kagome's eyes drifted down she was afraid of his answer 'He probably still loves Kikyo.' she was afraid of his rejection so she slowly began to pull herself inside of the window.  
  
Inu Yasha quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. "Of course I love you how could I not." He looked deep into her eyes and his lips began the slow decent to hers. Their lips touched for a brief moment nothing mattered and all of the pent up emotions that both had flowed and allowed the each to know how the other felt. Inu Yasha pulled away and whispered, "I'll wrap my wire around your heart and you're mine, you're mine forever, would you be my lover, my mate, my wife, my forever?" (AN I know its ooc don't remind me)  
  
Kagome's eyes began to water with tears of happiness as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Who wouldn't be the one you love? And live for, of course I'll be yours forever." "As I will be yours Kagome who wouldn't stand inside your love? And die for" They pulled away from each other and sang the last lyric together "Who wouldn't be the one you love?"  
  
Ok heres the deal this is only really meant to be a one shot but if you hentais out there want a lemon or something more give me a heads up. You will wait a while for it but that's ok. I don't know if I want to do more with this but hey I am up for ideas. Well please be kind and hit that little review button..**Places on flame retardant suit** Ok now I am ready.  
  
Ok heres the song in its wholesome goodness. If you have never heard the song I highly suggest you listen to it. It is a really nice song.  
  
You love me, meant to be Immutable, impossible It's destiny, pure lunacy Incalculable, insufferable But for the last time You're everything that I want and ask for You're all that I dream  
  
Who wouldn't be the one you love? Who wouldn't stand inside your love? Protected and the lover of A pure soul And beautiful You  
  
Don't understand, don't feel me now I will breathe for the both of us Travel the world, traverse the skies Your home is here within my heart And for the first time I feel as though I am reborn in my mind Recast as child in mystic sun  
  
Who wouldn't be the one you love? Who wouldn't stand inside your love?  
  
And for the first time I'm telling you how much I need and bleed for Your every moment Waking sun in my time I'll wrap my wire around your heart and you're mine You're mine forever  
  
Who wouldn't be the one you love? (And live for) Who wouldn't stand inside your love? (And die for) Who wouldn't be the one you love? 


End file.
